Target: Bruce Wayne
Target: Bruce Wayne is the sixth episode of season two and introduces the villain Deadshot. Synopsis The episode opens up with Bruce Wayne. Wayne is shown in front of several citizens of Gotham City giving a speech on his plans for Gotham City and what he will do if elected mayor. Just then a sniper takes aim at Bruce Wayne through a scope. The screen then goes black and you hear the sound of a gun firing. On the screen it then reads 48 hours earlier. At Wayne Manor Bruce begins to discuss his plans for Gotham City. Bruce then tells Alfred that if he is elected mayor it will be a major step to ending corruption in Gotham City. Alfred then warns Bruce to be careful because up until now he has stayed alive because no one knows that he is really Batman. At that moment Sebastian Hady walks into Black Mask's office. Hady then tells Black Mask "I'm guessing you've heard the news." Black Mask answers "that rich punk Bruce Wayne has decided to run for mayor." Hady then asks "so what are we going to do?" Black Mask answers by saying "let me make a phone call." Later that night Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale were having dinner. During dinner Vicki asks "I was wondering. Why the sudden interest in Gotham politics?" Bruce Wayne then looks at Vicki and answers "I love this city and everyday I see it going down the drain." Vicki replies by asking "do you really yhink you can make this city a better place?" The next day Black Mask was meeting with someone in his office. Black Mask tells the man "There's someone I wan't dead, and I hear that your the best hitman money can buy." The man then steps out of the shadows to reveal himself as Deadshot, the worlds greatest sharpshooter. The next day Bruce Wayne was in Wayne Manor's living room. Alfred Pennyworth then walks in and says "Master Wayne, lunch is ready." Bruce Wayne then stands up and and Alfred notices a laser dot shining on his chest. Alfred then rushes over and pushes Bruce to the ground. Just then a bullet is shot through the window but misses Bruce. Bruce looks at Alfred and tells him to say where he is. Bruce Wayne then goes to investigate but no one was there. Alfred then picks up a phone. "Waht are you doing?" Bruce asked. Alfred answers "I'm calling the police." Bruce then says "Alfred, I can handle myself." Alfred replies "this is non-negotiable Master Bruce." A few minutes later Commissioner Gordon and the police arrive at Wayne Manor. Sometime later Commissioner Gordon walks up to Bruce and tells him that he is going to place him police protection. Bruce replies by saying that he can't because of his campaign for mayor. Gordon looks at Bruce and says "then I will assign an officer to protect you. I won't let Gotham's favorite son to die on my watch." Gordon then calls in Renee Montoya. Montoya walks up to Bruce and introduces herself. At that moment Vicki Vale rushes into the house. As soon as she sees Bruce she hugs him and tells him that she was very worried about him. Gordon then asks Vicki how she heard of what happened. Vale answers Gordon by saying that it's all over the news. A few hours later Deadshot went back to Black Mask's hideout and met with Sebastian Hady and Daniel Dickerson. A furoius Black Mask then began to scold Deadshot for his failure. Deadshot then tells Black Mask that he didn't expect his butler to interfere and that he will get him next time. That same day Bruce Wayne retrieved the bullet from the mansions floor and went to the Batcave to run tests on it. After the tests were finished Bruce discovered that the bullet was a specially made caliber. Bruce then tells Alfred there are only a few people on the planet that have access to this type of bullet. Bruce then pulls up a picture of Deadshot and says "Deadshot's in town." Bruce then pulls up a file on Deadshot on the Batcomputer and begins to read it. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Daniel Dickerson * Locations and Items Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z